I Wish For You
by sing-it-back
Summary: Just a cute NaruHina one shot.rnHinata loves Naruto so much but he dosn't know. He fell in love with Sakura who is love with Lee. What will Hinata do? Does it have to involve well...her meeting her watery grave? Or will her hero save her?


Hinata leaned over the well's edge. She looked over into the water and saw herself, the same old Hinata. Not any prettier like Sakura, the girl that her crush had fallen in love with. 'Naruto-kun.' Was all that crossed her mind at the moment. She let a tear fall into the water below her as a new thought crossed her mind. She took it in for a second.

"He's not going to love me anyway. What's the point of being miserable for the rest of your life?" Hinata said quietly although she was sure no one was listening, after all it was two in the morning.

The poor girl had not slept in days. She couldn't. I mean could you if your mind was full of the one person you love to death? Tonight was just another sleepless, lonely night to her. She had no one to love. She envied Sakura. Her hair had grown out back to its normal beautiful length and she had now one the hearts of more than just Naruto but also Sasuke and Lee. It was a shame that Sasuke had not yet killed his brother and was still out for revenge. Lee however had grown to love Sakura more than any girl in the world. Sakura fell in love with Lee leaving Naruto heartbroken. Hinata tried to cheer him up but it was no use.

Hinata swung her leg over the side of the well and than the other. She smiled as she remembered her favorite time with Naruto.

Flashback

"Hinata-san… are you going to eat the last rice ball?" Naruto asked through a mouth full of rice.

Hinata looked at the rice ball and smiled.

"No Naruto-kun you can have it." Hinata said slightly smiling. She was too happy to be here with Naruto eating a picnic lunch. They were sitting in one of the most romantic spots in the village. They were sitting on a small hill overlooking a slightly large river. The water in the river did move quite fast…

"Are you sure? Because if you want it it's yours." Naruto said.

"No really it's fine you take it." Hinata said cupping the rice ball in her hands and offering it to him.

Naruto looked at the rice ball, then at Hinata and smiled. He picked up the rice ball and split it into two pieces offering one to Hinata. Hinata picked up the rice ball and took a small bite while Naruto shoved his whole half into his mouth. He looked over at Hinata and blushed. She giggled a little bit before putting the rest of hers in her mouth. The two sat there for a few seconds enjoying what a beautiful day it was.

"Well I think we should get going. I'm sure Kakashi-sensei is looking for me. He said he wanted to try a new attack with me since Sasuke hasn't left his room for days." Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"That's fine." Hinata said starting to clean up the small mess.

Hinata threw away the small amount of trash and began to walk with Naruto back to the village.

"Before we leave… can I show you another place?" Naruto asked.

"Of course!" Hinata said happy that their 'date' wouldn't end so soon.

"We need to run though is that alright?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes." Hinata said.

Naruto and Hinata began to run back to the place where they were and came close to the river. Soon Hinata could see a log stretched across the river. Once they came to the log Hinata began to feel nervous. After all… she couldn't swim. They both got on the slippery log and started to cross when Hinata began to feel dizzy. She felt herself slipping off the log.

"NARUTO-KUN!" She screamed as she fell into the fast moving water.

Naruto quickly turned around to see Hinata fall into the water. By the time he had jumped into the water she was ahead of him. Naruto swam as fast as he could to her and saw her head go underwater and not come back up. He dove underwater and brought her to surface. She wasn't breathing. He swam to shore with her in his arms. He laid her down and breathed for her. Soon she gained consciousness and looked around wondering where she was. She looked at Naruto and gasped. He had tears in his eyes.

"Naruto-kun why are you crying?" Hinata asked worried.

"I thought I lost you." Naruto whispered.

Hinata looked at him shocked and became even more shocked when Naruto flung his arms around her hugging her gently.

"Naruto-kun…"

End Flashback

Hinata looked into the water one more time and almost fell over from shock. Standing right beside her was Naruto.

"Hinata-san… what are you doing?" Naruto asked. He looked like he had not been able to sleep as well.

"I-well you see… I uhh." Hinata stated.

"You don't have to tell me. I know what you were doing. My question is.. Why… are you doing this?" Naruto asked picking Hinata up and setting her on the ground.

"I… I can't tell you. It would make you feel horrible." Hinata said not being able to look in his eyes.

"You can tell me anything." Naruto said.

"I…. I fell in love with you." Hinata said quietly hoping he wouldn't hear.

"With me? Well that doesn't answer my question." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"I've always… loved you. But you… always loved Sakura. And I thought that I wasn't pretty enough or smart enough aor just plain good enough for you. And I was ashamed at myself for falling in love with you knowing that you would never fall in love with me." Hinata explained.

"You knew the wrong things then Hinata-san." Naruto said a slight blush coming across his face.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"I liked Sakura… I don't think I truly loved her. Whenever I talked to her it was always "Sasuke this" and "Sasuke that"… I gave up on my dream with her a long time ago … and tried to work on my dream," Naruto started. "With you."

Hinata felt the breath being knocked out of her.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is… I love you too." Naruto said holding her in a sweet embrace.

The two stayed like that for a few minutes until He let go. Hinata smiled at him and dug into one of her pockets. Naruto being confused watched her. Hinata found what she was looking for and showed it to him.

"My Father gave my mother a coin identical to this one when he confessed his love for her. And the first thing she did with it was to throw it into a well so no one would ever find it or steal it." Hinata said.

"It's a beautiful coin." Naruto said.

Hinata smiled and walked over to the well with it.

"Come here Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

Naruto walked over to her curious at what she was doing. Her coin was cupped in her hands and it looked like she was whispering something to it. Hinata took his hand and held it with hers. She closed her eyes and whispered one more thing before letting it fall into the well.

"I made my wish." Hinata said.

"Are you allowed to tell me what you wished for?" Naruto asked.

Hinata grabbed his hands and put them around her waist.

"No. But its ok… because I already got my wish." Hinata said.

"What did you wish for?" Naruto asked.

"You." She said.

Naruto looked a little surprise but instead of commenting he pulled Hinata into a kiss she had wanted for the longest time.

'What else in the world could I want? My wish came true Naruto-kun… I wished for you."

End


End file.
